


Tre

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Kids, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTtakashi&honey.html">BTD Takashi&Honey, 042. Triangolo</a></p><p>Pur avendo due fratelli, la loro infanzia era sempre stata a tre: Takashi, Mitsukuni e Usa-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tre

Pur avendo due fratelli, la loro infanzia era sempre stata a tre: Takashi, Mitsukuni e Usa-chan.  
Mori non aveva mai giocato con i peluche, troppo serio e maturo persino da piccolissimo, più interessato al kendoed alla spada in miniatura che gli avevano regalato, che ai giocattoli; aveva scoperto quei “cosi” di stoffa morbida insieme a Mitsukuni, il primo giorno che se l’era trovato davanti con Usa-chan in braccio: con loro, il suo mondo silenzioso si era trasformato in un allegro marasma di risate, dolci e giochi che non conosceva ma apprendeva con curiosità per far felice il cugino.  
Giocavano in tre con le costruzioni, Takashi e Mitsukuni all’opera e Usa-chan che soprintendeva con i suoi occhietti neri; facevano merenda in tre, seduti assieme al tavolo, una tazza di tè e un dolcino anche per il coniglietto; in tre facevano il riposino pomeridiano, Usa-chan nelle braccia di Mitsukuni e Mitsukuni in quelle di Takashi, come fosse stato anche lui un peluche; in tre anche quando camminavano, il coniglietto al centro, tenuto per le zampine.  
E in tre erano anche adesso, nella macchina di casa Morinozuka che li riaccompagnava a casa. __  
Certe cose non cambiano mai, pensò Takashi.  
Per fortuna, aggiunse.


End file.
